Hiding the Bite
by RainbowFez
Summary: this is my first fanfic. It is about Ethan being bitten and trying to hide it from Benny. Benny's true feelings for his best friend get revealed. Not the best review I know but the story is really good. this is a Bethan so its rated T just in case.
1. Bitten

So this is my first ever fanfic. Please give me reviews I really need to know what I should improve on. I hope to finish this story within two weeks. It will be long at the least six chapters. Thank you and hope you enjoy. Again please give me reviews I except praise and criticism.

Ethan was at home lying flat on his bead snoring lightly. "Oh Ethan you pathetic child. You stupid boy. You're blind to the world around you and the people that love you. But that love has to end. He is mine and I will not allow him to love anyone but me. Goodbye Ethan and good riddance. Ethan woke with a start a horrible pain coursing through him. His vision blurred as a dark figure drained him of his blood. But Ethan was prepared. Grabbing his vampire light saber from under his bed he hit the creature in the head. It let out a piercing scream and jumped out the window. That was the last he heard before blacking out.

"Ethan wake up" benny yelled shaking him. Ethan opened his eyes groggily to see benny kneeling, his legs on either side of his waist shaking him. "Benny stop that I'm tired" Ethan moaned. We're going to be late for school if you don't hurry. The tall boy jumped off him and onto the chair in front of his best friend's computer. "Oh god school starts in ten minutes" Ethen screamed. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" "I've been shaking you for ten minutes the" tall boy said. "You were out like a light." Ethen grabbed a shirt and pants out of his closet striping down in front of his best friend too rushed to bother going into the bathroom. Benny stared at his best friend's chest as he pulled off his clothes, glancing away as he took off his pants.

Ethan grabbed his bag and rushed down the stairs and out the door, Benny right on his heels. "We aren't going to make it" the shot brunet moaned. "I had a test is worth almost as much as the final. I'm already getting a C if I miss it I could fail the class." Benny pulled out his spell book from his bag. "I might be able to transport us there" he said flipping through the old book. "Here it is" he said. "Am I going to have my eyebrows after this Ethen said skeptically?" "Of course benny laughed" with his signature smile. "Fine but if I end up with a third leg or turn into a toad or something you're in so much trouble" The spellmaster rose his hand and he recited "peregrinamur in terra creata sunt. ne animi hominum."

It felt like they were falling through ice. Hitting the ground with a thud the two boys landed in an empty bathroom near the school's gym. "Two minutes" Ethan said running through the school. He was shocked when it only took him one minute. He sat down and took the long boring test feeling an odd pain in his chest. It wasn't a bad pain. It was more uncomfortable like being too close to a fire.

Benny walked slowly to his class in no hurry to start the day's tedious lessons. He would just have to tough it out till lunch, then he could see Ethan and finally have something fun to do. Benny always liked Ethan. He was his best friend, but recently things had changed. He noticed that his eyes would wander over to his short friend when he wasn't paying attention or felt the urge to lay his head on the boy's shoulder and just sleep. It bothered him but he liked it. Pondering this he reached his class and spent the next few hours in his normal daydreaming routine.

…After school….

Throughout the entire day Ethan had felt more and more uncomfortable. He tried to think of a reason but kept coming to a blank. "E are you ok" Benny asked? "You seem out of it." "Yea yea I'm fine." "Okeydokey" benny laughed, "so what is the plan for today, watch star wars, play video games, argue about who is the best super hero." I thought we could over to your place, I kinda want to talk to your grandma, and batman is the best." Its super man and you know it. Why do you want to talk to Grandma?" "It's personal and leave it at that" "umm ok but can you please tell me what's wrong" The taller of the two whimpered worriedly. "Sorry let's just hurry muttered" E under his breath.

...At grandma's house…

Benny went upstairs to watch some TV while the other two supernatural beings talked downstairs. "What seems to be the problem" Grandma said a worried frown on her face. "I think something's wrong with me" Ethan stated quickly. "I've been feeling funny all day. It wasn't bad at first jut a little heartburn but now I feel horrible like I ate a fire." "Oh my" Evelyn said grabbing a small book from a nearby bookshelf. "Has anything happened at all she asked. "No, Benny transported us to school but I was feeling funny before then and really tired." "Can you remember what happened last night" She asked. "No" Ethan whispered shocked and afraid. "Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing but let me check. Lay down please" The seer lay on the dining room table as the old woman muttered a spell "Caro et os et cor et anima, dic locus" "Ethan sit up" she said "I'm so sorry."


	2. Two Spells

So this is my second chapter. I want to thank Bethan forever for sharing my story on the bethan community fan page. I also want to thank people who gave me reviews. The first chapter wasn't very good but I hope this is better. There isn't much Bethan in this chapter but I promise in the next few chapters there will be much more romance. Please review and tell me your opinions. Thank you and hope you enjoy.

Ethan you're a fledgling. "What" Ethan nearly shrieked jumping up, immediately feeling dizzy. "I believe something happened to block your memory. Would you like me to try and retrieve them" the earth priestess asked. "Umm uhh yea but oh my god" Ethan mumbled out, his voice going from a high squeak to a low moan. Placing her old hand on the teen's forehead she chanted "Tolle illum, et adducite praeterita" three times. Ethen's eyes glow like when he has his visions panic coursing through him. Everything was fuzzy from the loss of blood. Unfortunately he couldn't make out their face. Gasping for breath the young teen was ripped out of his trance. Benny ran down stairs jumping two at a time. "Are you ok" he shouted frightened by the sounds he had heard from above. "You screamed" He gasped. "Everything's ok" Grandmother stated. "Please go upstairs so the two of us can talk." Reluctantly her grandson sulked up the stairs only to grab his spell book and mutter some words. The tall boy's ears rang and he could hear everything going on downstairs. "I don't want to tell him" said Ethan almost sobbing. "Not yet, just not yet". "Everything's going to be fine" Evelyn comforted him. "You'll get through this I promise." "Now go home and rest I will talk to you tomorrow morning. I worry that my mischievous grandson might be eavesdropping. Out of all the spells he could succeed at why did he have to master that one." Ethan gave a little chuckle and everything was quiet. Then the door slammed shut and footsteps came up the stairs

"Hi grandma" Benny said with a fake smile. "Benny I know you were listening. What did you hear" asked the woman. "Only that Ethan wants to keep something a secret from me" He whispered, tears welling up behind his eyelids. "What is it" he asked with so much pleading in his voice. Evelyn felt terrible. She could tell how distressing this was for him but had to follow Ethan's Wishes. "Ethan is going through something, something he wants to do alone." "Why would he keep something from me" benny whimpered curling into a ball. A horrible feeling arose in him, as if his entire heart was gone leaving just an empty hole. "Give him time sweetie"

…the next day…

Ethan walked towards his friend's house lost in thought. Benny was out at Rory's house surly complaining about Ethan and asking for help. He was sure that he would have a certain blond vampire watching him from the shadows. Sitting at the table in the Weir household Ethan watched as Grandma scurried around the kitchen looking for something. "Here it is" she said sitting down across from the frightened boy handing him a mug filled with red liquid. "This will help". He took a sip expecting it to taste as horrible as it had smelled when he was still human. The seer's eyes lit up when the warm blood substitute hit his taste buds. It was like a warm glow flooded through his body. He felt strength return to his limbs, his mind clear, and became wide awake. "That was amazing" he said. "That is good because you will need to be drinking this every day from now on" Grandma spoke. "How am I going to hide this from benny?" Ethan thought aloud. "Why don't you want him to know about this" she asked moving to sit in the chair next to his. "Well…" Ethan stared down at the table trying to block the thoughts going on in his head. "I don't want things to change" Ethan confessed. "All I want is for life to be the way it was. I want to eat ice cream and pizza with my best friend, stay up late and talk about super heroes. I don't want to watch him get old as I stay young. I can't lose him. Maybe if I pretend it's not happening I can enjoy my time with him like I have been and block out all those things. Once I tell Benny it's really true and there's no going back." Tears rolled down his face making him look much younger. Evelyn listened as the young seer released his feelings, waiting for the right time to speak. "Ethan look at me" she said in a calming tone. "Not telling Benny will not make this go away. It is just as real now as it will be when you tell him." Glancing back to the table Ethan thought about everything knowing what she said was true. "I will tell him, just give me time."

…At Rory's house…

"Ethan's hiding something from me" Benny said to a hovering blond haired vampire. "Maybe he turned into a zombie" Rory said excitedly. "No wait he was bitten by a radioactive spider. Wait no he was..." Rory was unable to finish his sentence. Looking at Benny's stern face was scary enough to shut him up. "I'm worried about him." Benny shook his head, a permanent frown on his face since Ethan had left his house. "Do you want me to go all vampire ninja!" Rory shouted, jumping off a wall and kicking the air. "Yea" Benny said bluntly. "And I'd like you to start as soon as you can." Rory bounced up and down exited. In a flash he traveled to his room and back wearing a tight black top and black jeans. "I'll be stealthy like the night, a silent shadow, like batman!" Rory maneuvered around the room like a secret agent holding his fingers out like a gun. "Ok well I'm going to go home to read some spells. You continue with your ninja-vampire-batman thing." Rory smiled and jumped out of the window gliding into the darkness. Grabbing his things Benny headed home. His shoulders slumped. He felt guilty that he was spying on his best friend.

After getting home Benny lay on his bead with his spell book in front of him as he tried to decipher some Latin words. He turned to the page that he had gotten the transport spell from. "Oh well that can't be good" Benny muttered to himself. The page was crinkled from when benny dropped it while trying to skateboard (that was a terrible mistake. He still had the bruises). He had thought that it was one spell but hadn't seen the break in the lines, the text was way too tiny. The first spell had been peregrinamur in terra creata sunt "well that's the transport spell" and ne animi hominum, "a feelings spell" The not so great spellmaster continued to read. "Reveal the true feelings." What does that meen Benny grumbled "well nothing happened so that's ok." The tired boy lay his head on his spell book and passed out.

…Benny's Dream…

Benny was standing outside Ethan's house, everything was silent. Benny felt his legs moving toward his best friend's house, up the stairs and into Ethan's room. Sitting on the bed the sound of singing echoed out of the bathroom, it was beautiful. Benny felt himself drifting off, everything around him dimmed as he listened to the voice. He knew who it was, it was Ethan. The love song filled Benny's ears. When it stopped he frowned not wanting it to end. "Benny?" Ethan questioned leaving the bathroom in just a towel. "Ethan" benny said with a huge grin on his face. Walking up to his best friend emotions filling his body. He leaned down slowly as if unsure of what he would do next. Ethen just stood there with a confused look until their lips touched. Sparks flew through both bodies, electrifying them.

Ethen and Benny awoke with a start in their beds. Ethan curled into a ball under his covers. "I don't want anything to change" he whimpered as he felt all his worries closing in on him. Benny sat at the end of his bed staring at the wall. "I think the feelings spell kicked in" he said to himself, just a hint of panic in his voice.


	3. Vampire-Ninja-Batman

I do not own MBAV or any of their charters. Remember please give me reviews on what you think. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. :)

…Benny's house…

"Good morning grandma" Benny said grabbing some bread to put in the toaster. "You seem awfully cheery today. What do you want?" she spoke. "I need some Bezoar, can I please have some" benny pleaded. "Does this have anything to do with Ethan" she asked. "No, it's just for a potion I need" replied benny. "Fine I have some on the top shelf behind the blue algae." Benny rushed to get his supplies and headed to his room. "Let's see what he took" Evelyn spoke to herself shifting through her things. "He took mandrake, and clover leaves? Why would he do that?" Then it dawned on her. Evelyn knew this was good for benny, maybe things will work out for them.

…Benny's room…

The young spell master ground the Bezoar and added it to the black muck in his bowl. Now where did I put that? Oh I got it he said reaching up and grabbing the tiny cage. A red and green beetle lay sleeping in the cage. It had took benny hours digging in the woods to find this little guy. "And it will be worth it" he said to himself. Dropping the small creature into black muck, benny stepped back. A horrible smell filled the room. It smelled tent times worse than he had left that sandwich under his bed for a month. He lay on the bead and breathed deeply. He felt like he was choking he closed his eyes and when they opened everything was bright white. "I did it" Benny yelped jumping in the air. "Ok I have ten minutes till the smoke dissipates so that's ten minutes to find Ethan." Benny rose a hand thought about Ethen. A simple brown door appeared in front of the tall boy. Entering the door Benny saw Ethan and himself lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. It was a memory of the other day, just a few days before Ethan spoke to grandma. "Ok then here goes" Benny concentrated on the peacefulness of the moment, the sadness that he would have to leave soon and the odd feeling in his belly. The seen burst into a hundred pieces of confetti, leaving benny standing in a whirlwind of color. The emotions he had been feeling at that moment in time were amplified, allowing him to shift through and distinguish each one. Finally he found the one he was looking for. The emotion was hidden behind so many that benny might never of realized what it was. "Love" benny whispered to himself.

…Ethan's house…

It was noon on a Saturday. Ethan could have slept as late as he wanted but he couldn't. He had a terrible dream. Benny had kissed him. "Why would I even dream that" Ethan thought to himself, still curled into a little ball? The seer hadn't moved from that spot in hours. Did I like it? No I didn't. It was gross. It was gross wasn't it? Of course it was Ethan was not gay. Benny was not gay. They were just best friends. He lay there for another half hour pondering the dream. A rumbling sound came from within his curled body. Ethan was snapped back to reality, to his real problem. Ethan was hungry, hungry for blood. Jumping out of bed Ethan grabbed a thermos of the red liquid from under a pile of dirty clothes in the back of his closet. He had stashed a few where no one would find them. No one could know about his current state.

…Afternoon at the park…

Ethan sat on the old swing set contemplating his life. He had to leave his house in case Benny arrived. The young fledgling grabbed a water bottle out of his backpack at his feet. Taking a long swig of it he dropped the bottle and gasped. Ethan watched as he and benny sat relaxing on the couch in the living room. The TV was cranked up and a song came on in the background. The characters danced to the slow song at their prom. "Would you care to dance" the tall boy said leaning into his best friend. "Yea" Ethan replied, without hesitation. The two stood. Benny put his hand on his partner's waist and led the two across the room, swaying back and forth. Their smiles were wide and Ethan was blushing like a fan girl. As the song ended and the characters began to talk again Ethan reached up and kissed his love right on the lips. Ethan screamed out waking up from the trance. His head was sore. The boy had fallen flat on the ground, with his feet still on the swing. "Get out of my head benny" Ethan panicky said rushing away from the swing set. It was then that the creature watching him from inside a tree jumped to the ground. In a flash Ethan's forgotten Water bottle was gone.

…Sarah's house…

Sarah moaned as she got up from her book. Someone was banging repeatedly on the front door. Preparing to yell at Erica, she pulled it open. "Rory" she exclaimed. "Invite me in. Invite me in" He said. "Ummm ok. Come in" she moved out of the way. The short vampire rushed into the house. "What's up Sarah" asked curiously. "Can you keep a secret" he replied. Before she could answer he thrust a half full water bottle at her. Sarah sniffed it and asked "Are you drinking the blood substitute too. I thought you liked Squirrels." "Of course I still drink from squirrels. They're little fuzzy balls of blood. But this isn't mine" At this point the nerdy guy was bouncing up and down. Whose is it then?" "Ethan's" He exclaimed shouting it to the sky! "Sarah just smiled. "It's not Ethan's. He was probably delivering to someone." "No I saw him drink from it" Rory smiled. Sarah just stood there in shock. "Benny hired me to go all vampire-ninja-batman and find out what Ethan was hiding. But even I'm smart enough to know not to tell Benny. So I came to you." "Let me talk to Ethan" Sarah said to him. "And don't tell anyone."

…Midnight…

Ethan awoke to a nocking at his window. "Sarah?" he asked, seeing her concerned face looking through the glass. "Come in" He said to her, truly not wanting to talk to her. She walked over to his bed and sat next to him. "Hi Ethan" She forced a smile. Ethan just looked away. Every time he saw her it only reminded him of his condition. Sarah took him into a big hug. "That was all it took for the sad boy to burst into tears. "Sarah I'm a fledgling" he cried out, tears staining her shirt. "I know" she said tightening her grip on her friend.


	4. A Hand To Hold

I do not own MBAV or any of their charters. I haven't gotten many reviews so I worry that I'm not doing a good job. Please review and I hope you enjoy, things are about to get interesting ;)

…Benny's house…

"Benny!" grandma screamed up the stairs. "Grandma its 7:00 on a Sunday" benny moaned walking down the stairs. He would have stayed in bed, but last time she turned him into a bug. "You didn't clean up your potion. It smalls horrible down here" the old woman complained, glaring at her grandson. Still half asleep, Benny sat down on the armchair. "Sorry grandma I'll do it later." Sitting across from the sleepy boy, she stared intently at him. "Grandma what are you doing your freaking me out" benny grumbled. "What did you discover" she asked? "Huh?" Benny gave her a confused look. After a few moments of contemplation realization dawned on him. "It's personal" He told her. "It had to be important for you to attempt such a difficult potion." Benny looked up at the ceiling before finally opening his mouth. "I think I'm in love with Ethan. It surprised the spell master that he had told Grandma that. "Why did I tell you that" he moaned. "I already knew" that she chuckled. "What" Benny exclaimed, now fully awake. "I'm surprised you needed a potion to realize that. It was clear as day. If it makes you feel any better I think the feeling's mutual." a range of emotions played across his face, surprise, fear, sadness and hope. "I don't think so benny replied frowning once again. "He's straight and even if he wasn't he won't even tell me what's wrong." "Let him tell you in time. The poor boy is in a dark place." She patted the young spell master on the shoulder and left him to his thoughts. Benny stood. "I'm done waiting" he said before rushing out of the house.

…Ethan's house…

The two vampires lay on Ethan's bed. Ethan was curled up into Sarah sleeping peacefully. "Oh Ethan" Sarah whispered watching him sleep. Her eyes were wet from crying with him. Sarah was feeling guilty. Her first reaction had been anger. She had given up her humanity to save Ethan and now it felt like it was worth nothing. But that had to be put in the back of her mind. Right now she had to comfort her friend and get him back on his feet. The door opened with a crash and Benny stood in the doorway watching his two friends cuddling with each other. Benny's mind blurred. His eyes began to fill with tears and all he could feel was the hole in his heart. Taking off down the stairs he was out of the house and into the street by the time Ethan could react. "What was that about" Sarah exclaimed, shocked and confused about what just happened. "Uggg Benny must be so angry" Ethan moaned. "I'm sure he thought I told you what was wrong and didn't go to him." "I need to get a move on" he said releasing his grip on Sarah and hopping out of bed. "I need to find benny. "Ethan you really need to drink before you go out. You are in no condition to be running around chasing after people. How much are you drinking" The teen asked. "I think I've had about a liter of blood since I was bitten. That was three days ago." Sarah grabbed her thermos from her bag and handed it to him. "You're not drinking enough. You need to be drinking two and a half water bottles a day." Gulping the entire thing down Ethan ran out of the house after benny.

…The Park…

Benny was sitting on the same swing his best friend had been sitting on not too long ago. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he silently cried. "Of course he likes Sarah" Benny thought to himself. "He doesn't need me. That's why he didn't want to tell me, he wanted Sarah's comfort not mine. And of all the times to fall in love with Ethan, it had to be when he just doesn't care anymore." A stick cracked nearby and benny heard footsteps on the woodchips. "Go play somewhere else" He screamed, not caring if he scared the kids. "It's me B" Ethan said resting his hand on Benny's shoulder. "Go away" The tall boy sniffled." Ethan released his hand and hesitated before sitting on the next swing. "Benny, I'm sorry" Ethan whispered. "I really want to tell you what's going on but I can't, not yet." Benny glared at the boy who had fallen in love with. "I don't care. Go back to your girlfriend. I don't matter to you anymore" Benny squeaked out between sobs. Ethan grabbed benny in a bear hug. "I do care about you B. You're my best friend. You're my brother. Those words stung even more than if Ethan had just walked away. Benny felt his entire being just drain out of him. He didn't even notice when the smaller boy went completely stiff. "Oh my God, what's that smell" Ethan thought. "It's benny's blood! I have to get away. But it smells so good." Ethan's vampire instincts fought with his conscience. Without really thinking the new fledgling brought out his fangs and slowly bent his head next to the human's neck. "Just go" Benny whispered snapping Ethan back to reality. "Just go" His friend whispered even softer. Rushing off, Benny ended up once again sitting alone. "Benny are you ok" asked a short blond haired girl rushing toward him? "I don't wanna talk about it" Benny sniffled, looking away from Tina. "You can tell me" she said lowering herself down to be eye level with the boy. Benny just looked into bright blue eyes, like looking into the ocean. "Ethan and I might not be friends anymore" Benny said calming down some. "What did he do" she asked, holding Benny's hand. "He's keeping a secret. Something's wrong and he won't tell me. I thought we were best friends." Pulling on Benny's hand Tina pulled him up. "Come on Benny lets go for a walk. It'll make you feel better." The two walked hand in hand out of the park.

...School the next day…

Tina led benny through the halls like a puppy. He was too depressed to argue, or even think of leaving. All he knew was that it felt nice for someone to be holding his hand, even if it wasn't Ethan. "Benny" Sarah called rushing over to the pair. "Umm hi Tina. Why are you and Benny holding hands?" She gave an odd look at her friend's empty stair. "I'm helping him through his problem. He needs a friend now that Ethan left him." "Ethan didn't leave him" Sarah said directing the comment at Benny. "He did" Tina responded. "He just threw him out like the trash. It was a horrible thing to do" she moved closer to benny. "I'd like to hear Benny's opinion on this" Sarah said. The sad boy just sniffled and looked down. "B isn't feeling like talking. He's just too sad right now" Tina replied, her hand now on Benny's waist." At Ethan's locker benny stared at the seer, eyes locked intently on the boy. "Ok what's up" Ethan sighed. I'm just thinking, now that you're a creature of the night we really should give you a makeover. Remember how evil Benny dressed. We need to get some of those cloths for you. "You know Ethan hit his head against the locker. "I'm the one that was spying on you" the blond vampire said proudly. "You were spying on me" Ethan said, trying to sound angry but just too depressed to really care. "Ethan, Benny's with Tina and their holding hands. She also called him B" She gasped out. "That's our thing" Ethan moaned. "He must be so mad at me. I don't think he even wants to be friends anymore" Ethan whispered the last few words. "Then tell him" Sarah shouted at him, causing a few glances from the other students. "But…" Ethan tried to say but was cut off. "Just tell him dude" Rory said. Ethan stayed silent for a few moments. "Ok I'm going to go tell him" He announced walking down the hall.


	5. No More Worries

I do not own MBAV or any of their charters. I hope you like this chapter. Please please please give me reviews. I don't know if I'm writing this well so could you rate the story so far 1-10 1 being horrible, 10 being amazing, and 5 being average. Oh, I almost forgot. Check out my other stories. :)

…School…

Ethan turned the corner and walked towards Benny and Tina. "B go wash your face, you have some tears" Tina said, thinking quickly. Benny walked into the nearby bathroom to wash up. "Benny wait" Ethan said trying to follow him into the bathroom. But Tina was fast, maybe a little too fast. She sidestepped in front of him blocking the door to the bathroom. "Stay away from my Benny. You're just going to hurt him again. He's better off without you." "He's not your Benny" Ethan grumbled at her. "And I need to tell him something important." "No way you bloodsucker Benny is mine now and he will love me and only me. Keep your little hands off him" She growled at him. Ethan was in shock. "How do…" "It's not important" The girl hissed at him, pushing him away. Ethan gasped as he saw a vampire and a fox both hissing at him. Backing away slowly, the seer turned and left.

…At Lunch…

"I need to get over there" Ethan glared toward the couple in the corner. Benny had his head on the shoulder of the small girl. They seemed to be talking before Benny began to nod off. Ethen put his head down on the table, all of a sudden exhausted. The lunchroom was empty except for the two brunet teenagers sitting across from each other.

…The dream…

"You so cute" Benny whispered in the seer's ear. "Let's get away from here to have some real fun. The lunchroom shifted into Benny's bedroom. Except for the cleanliness the room looked exactly as it should be. Benny picked up Ethan and place him on the bed kissing him on the lips. The kiss started off slow but grew into a hard kiss. Benny's hands roamed around his friend's body, clutching his butt. They broke off the kiss for the tall boy to remove his shirt. Moving down Ethan watched as Benny undid his zipper and pulled down his pants. Grabbing the boy's underwear with his teeth, benny pulled it down as well. Ethan gasped as Benny grasped his dick. He bent down and put it in his mouth.

…Lunch room…

Ethan jumped with a start waking up from another one of his inappropriate nightmares. "Are you ok" Sarah asked, giving him a worried glance. At the same time Benny took his head off of Tina's shoulder and yawned. Looking down, he saw that the dream had left him with a problem. Crossing his legs Benny glanced at the attentive girl. "Hi B. lunch is almost over and I was wondering if you wanted to skip the rest of the day with me. Maybe you can come to my place. My parents don't get home till real late." Glancing behind him, the spell master watched as his ex-best friend rubbed his head and talked with Sarah. "Ok let's go" he smiled. Grabbing her guy's hand, Tina pulled Benny around a corner and through a side door.

…Tina's house…

"Home sweet home" the girl cooed as she let Benny into the large white house. The entry room was large and tall, one of those that has a curvy staircase going upstairs. Benny allowed himself to be led up the stairs and through a bright pink door. "This is my room" she said. "Make yourself comfortable" she said, as she lit a few scented candles. A picture hung on the wall of Tina as a young girl with, who must have been her parents, a pale man and a young Japanese woman. "My family" she smiled. "Such wonderful people." Benny felt calm. All of his worries seemed to float away. Even Ethan left his mind. "Relax lovey Tina said pulling him onto her bed and cuddling into his side. Benny smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "This is nice" He says. "Yea it is" Tina replied. "And your happy right?" "Of course I am. You're an amazing girl. I really like you" Benny said, before bringing their lips together for a soft kiss.

…Benny's House…

Ethan rang the doorbell to his best friend's house and waited. "Hello Ethan thank you for coming" Grandma said. "Come in" she said remembering his fledgling problem. "I made you more blood substitute. It should last another two weeks. Also, have you thought about asking Benny?" "That's another reason I came" Ethan said. "Something happened. "Benny was with a girl. They were holding hands and she threatened me to stay away from him. She called me a bloodsucker. I thought no one knew but us, Rory and Sarah." "They were holding hands? Are the two of them friends?" She inquired "No it was just some girl from school. It seems they are a couple now. But when I touched her" Ethan was unable to finish his sentence. "Benny is dating someone" a shocked look crossed her face. "Well they were together all day holding hands and she called him her Benny" Ethan tried to keep talking but saw the disturbing look on the old woman's face. "What is it grandma? What did the girl do to Benny?" Benny would not date anyone at that school, especially some random girl. This is very troubling. Did you have a vision" she asked. "Well yes that was what I was trying to tell you. When she pushed me a saw a vampire and a fox both hissing at me." Shaking her head Evelyn went to the bookshelf. What did this fox look like? Was there any distinctive qualities?" "Yea it was gray and had four tails. Is that bad" Ethan asked now worried about his friend. "I think you saw a kitsune." The woman fumbled through her books, grabbing a book of old crumbled pages sewn together with red string. Placing it on the table The Earth Priestess opened to a sketch of a man next to a large nine tailed fox. "The kitsune is a Japanese demon that has the ability to assume human form. It can make itself appear as anyone they wish. It is a deadly creature because of its extreme intelligence." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "So you think she's a kitsune" Ethan asked. "No I think this is much worse. There has been something bothering me since you were bitten. How did the vampire get into your house if no one let it in?" Laying back onto the couch the seer tried to think of how someone let the vampire in. "I don't know." Ethan said. "That's what I was worried about. Your vision showed both the kitsune and a vampire. I believe this girl is the offspring of a female kitsune and a male vampire" Evelyn spoke. "What does that mean" Ethan replied. "It means we have a vampire like creature that doesn't have to follow their rules."


	6. Just You and Me

I don't own MBAV or any of their characters. Review please. Enjoy

…Tina's House…

"Good morning sleepyhead" Tina whispered to benny as he woke up in her bed. "Good morning gorgeous "benny whispered back. Let's go downstairs and eat she said skipping down the stairs. "Tina it's almost noon we're missing school. "School is boring. I'd rather spend my time with you" she smiled sweetly. "Don't you agree?" "Your right, this is much better. There's just you and me, nobody else. Your all I need he smiled" the spell master said happily. Walking over to the tall boy, Tina sat on his lap raped her arms around him and kissed. They just sat there making out, all thoughts gone.

…school…

Grandma says Benny never came home last night I'm worried" Ethan stuttered to the three vampires. "That girl is a monster. We need to stop her before she hurts Benny." "You're so pale" Sarah said looking at his skin. "Have you been drinking your blood substitute?" "Blood substitute" Erica shrieked! All heads turned toward them. "You were bitten she" whispered in shock. "Yes the other day, that's what I wouldn't tell him. But we need to find him now. I think she was the one that but me" Ethan whispered. "But Ethan have you been drinking" Sarah asked, worried about his past complication and the twitching in his left eye. "No I forgot" He said "I haven't slept either. I couldn't even get half an hour of sleep last night." "Just calm down and we'll look after school" Sarah turned and headed away. For lunch Ethan sat in the library trying to concentrate on the book he had borrowed from grandma about kitsune. Exhausted and starving, Ethan blinked into a dream.

…In the Dream…

Benny and Ethan sat cuddled up in front of a fire. Everything was peaceful but Benny seemed stresses. "What's wrong B" Ethan inquired. "I had my first kiss" the tall boy responded. "Yea of course you did. We kissed" Ethan chuckled pulling his boyfriend into a kiss. "This is different benny said. Where are we? Ethan this isn't us." The short boy tried to calm Benny down, pulling his flailing arms to his sides. Benny could only breathe heavily. Ethan leaned in for a kiss but awoke.

…Tina's house…

"Bennybear you nodded off. I'm not that bad of a kisser" the short blond girl said making puppy dog eyes. "No you are amazing. I love you." Getting off benny she walked to the stairs. "Forget eating, let's have some fun" she said wiggling her eyebrows. "I don't know" Benny said a little confused. "Im all you want. There's no one else. You love me" she said. The words came out as more of a command than a statement. Her little puppet blinked and stood up following her. "What was I thinking" the Smell master laughed. "Only you matter not Ethan." Stopping in his tracks Benny repeated the last sentence twice. "I love Ethan! Not you! Ethan!" Tina tried to stop her little puppet lover but he got out. "peregrinamur in terra creata sunt" He shoted to the sky.

…At school…

In a flash the spell mater landed inside the school. Ethan jumped when he saw his best friend land on the floor next to him. "Benny" The short boy exclaimed overjoyed. "Ethan" Benny smiled, hugging his best friend. "But I love him" Benny thought to himself. "It's now or never." The unexpected benny transport had not helped the unprepared fledgling. The scent of Benny's blood wafted onto the untrained vampire's lungs." "I'm so sorry benny. I should have told you. I'm a…" Without warning Benny smashed his lips against Ethan's. No thoughts went through the short boys mind. All he did was react. Fangs piercing Benny's lips causing the tall boy to bounce back. Hitting the wall. Ethan just stood there, the taste of his best friend's blood on his tongue. "Oh my god" Ethan exclaimed, realizing what he had done. Turning and flying in vampire speed, Ethan reached the woods. "Hide. Go. Hide." The words ran through his head over and over. "Ethan" Benny whispered staring at the spot his love had been only seconds ago. He sat there like that until Erica found him crying for the person he just lost.


	7. Let Me Save You

I don't own MBAV or any of its characters. I'm sorry for any spelling errors, I seem to have missed some of my mistakes in some of my recent stories. I'm trying to fix that though. Please review. I want people's opinions, only two different people have been reviewing my stories. I'd be really helpful to tell me if I'm writing ok and what I should improve on. Hope you enjoy

Four days Ethan had been missing. His friends searched every nook and cranny of town. His poor mother cried almost every minute, she was the one to report him missing. The police were no help and the search kept coming back empty. The woods had been search and Ethan was nowhere to be found.

…Deep in the woods…

Rain poured down on the roof Ethan had made for himself. It was a tiny shelter, held up by four branched. There was just enough room to sit without getting wet. But the new full vampire didn't care. He had built it this way on purpose, believing he didn't deserve any better. "Go away" Ethan complained to the flies taking refuge under his roof. "I'm starving" he said aloud. "It hurts so much, I feel like I'm dying. Well I guess I am. But I deserve it. I bit Benny! He has to be a vampire now. I took his life away from him and this is what I deserve. And of course I'm talking to myself." Curling into a ball he closed his eyes to wait out the storm.

…Benny's house…

Grandma, Rory, Sarah, and Erica sat at the table covered in maps. "We have two problems" Grandma said. "Ethan and the Half-breed. Ethan is out there somewhere with no food or shelter. If we can't get to him in time he will die." "He has to come back. Blood is too important, there is no way he can't feed" Erica scoffed. "Ethan is a strong boy. He has more will power than most of you. That boy has been through hell and back without swaying off course. Ethan's morals are too strong. He will die before he lets himself feed off a human" Evelin replied. "So what the Plan" Rory asked, sadder than anyone had seen him in a long time? "The plan is to split up into two groups. Rory and Erica will search through the woods, farther then the police went." "Time to go" Erica surprised everyone by grabbing Rory and pulling him toward the door. "I care about Ethan. I haven't mean any of the thing I've called him. He is as close to family as my parents are. All of you are, and I will risk my life for any one of you. This is the last time I'm saying this so don't expect it again." She said. As they left Evelyn turned back to Sarah. We are going to get my grandson back. That half-breed has a hold on him. Its time he came home."

…The woods…

Rory and Erica jumping from tree to tree, in the pouring rain. "Ethan" Erica called. After an hour the sun was back up and still the boy was nowhere in sight. Rory sat on a tree branch with Erica, trying to think of a new way to approach this. "Squirrel" Rory screamed jumping down from the tree to chase after the terrified animal. Erica just shook her head and continued to think. "Come out come out where ever you are" Rory whispered, down on his knees. Movement behind a bush caught his attention. The blond vampire bent to the grown like a cat and pounced through the bush. "OW" Ethan shrieked, trapped under Rory. "Ethan, you're not a squirrel" Rory said casually. "No I'm not and I I'd prefer if you just left." "Why Rory asked not moving from on top of Ethan. "Just because" the trapped boy commanded. "I'm supposed to bring you back" Rory said, ignoring Ethan. "Just go back Rory and you can have my PlayStation 3." "Really!" Rory exclaimed. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone you saw me." The blond vampire hesitated thinking. "No" This is important he said. "ERICKA!" The tall vampire hoped out of the tree at the sound of her name and rushed toward Rory. "Sorry Rory" Ethan said, picking his friend up and throwing him against the tree. He'll be really sore but at least he'd be out for half an hour. Flashing through the forest Ethan went even farther away from Whitechapel

…Tina's house…

"Tina, do we have to watch Dusk" benny complained? "You love me and that means you love everything I love. Dusk is your favorite series too" she cooed in his ear. "I like Star Trek though" Benny replied. "Benny you like dusk. It's one of the best movies ever, way better than any of those nerdy shows" she kissed Benny on the forehead. "I'm so stupid. Why would I ever like Star Trek? It's so nerdy. I'm going to take a nap" Benny smiled. "I'll light more candles" Tina sang getting up and leaving the room. This is so nice the teen boy thought to himself, looking at the ceiling. "I have everything. A beautiful girl, a wonderful house, and everything I ever wanted. I love you Tina" he said drifting off into dreamland. His mind came back to him. Tina wasn't controlling him. At the exact moment Ethan passed out.

…In the dream…

"Ethan? Ethan?" Benny called out into the inky blackness. "Hi" The short boy replied. Everything was well lit. The two of them lay on beach chairs soaking in the sun. "E this is a dream" Benny said. "You're just playing with me" Ethan said. "Listen to me. None of this is real. Look we're human" benny explained gesturing at the two of them. You're a Vampire. I'm a fledgling. You bit me, remember? "The air turned cold and stale, the sun dimmed and Ethan shook his head. "Why are we having the same dream" Ethan asked? "I think when I combined my transport spell with a feelings spell it opened up a link with each other, allowing us to act out the feelings we were hiding in our dreams. Well I was hiding" he added. "Benny I bit you and I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" lips pressed against each other. "I don't car" Benny emphasized each word. "E I love you. I've wanted to tell you but I was scared, just like you were scared of telling me you were a vampire. I don't care if you feel the same way. I just want you to know because once I wake up I'll be under Tina's control again. She makes me feel like I love her. Oh E please forgive me" He cried out, tears filling up his eyes. "I love you too" Ethan's words echoed around the dream filling the air with warmth. I didn't know till now, but I do. We've been together for so long. B you're my other half. I can't live without you and I want to spend the rest of Eternity in your arms." wrapping the fledgling in a hug, Ethan whispered "I'm coming to find you, and I will save you." The dream cracked as Ethan awoke. Immediately after Ethan woke he ran full out toward town. Tina's house was at the far end of town. At this speed I'll get there in two minutes he thought to himself. "I'm coming benny and I will save you."

…Tina's house…

I can't get in Sarah said to the old woman standing next to her. "You will once the walls are dust and the floors turn to smoke" Evelyn Growled, all her power flowing through her. "My grandson is on the first floor so I don't think it would matter if I blew up the second." With a loud scream Evelyn Thrust her hands forward, a purple wave shooting out of her hand. It only took a moment, barley a second. The Second floor of the house was gone. All that was left was dust falling from the sky. Tina screeched when the blast hit her house. "Benny" She called "I need your help." "Sweetie are you ok. Someone just vaporized the top half of the house" Benny mumbled. Looking her puppet straight in the eye she commanded "Say a spell. protect this house. Protect me. If you love me stop this." "I know a spell but I'm not strong enough. "I'll lend you my strength" Tina shouted grabbing his hand. All her power mixed with Benny's. The young spell master began chanting. The words hurt their ears. Even Evelyn stopped grabbing her head. A glasslike dome surrounded the house and Benny collapsed. "Thank you love" Tina hissed. "Now it's time to kill. "Grandma are you ok" Sarah screamed, rushing the old woman away from the house. "It's too strong she must have lent Benny her strength. At that moment Ethan's foot came flying into the glass. A crack formed in the dome spreading slowly. "That's impossible" grandma whispered. "No one is that strong." Give me back Benny Ethan screamed banging his fists against the glass.

Tina approached the cracked wall slowly, her hand around Benny's waist. "I don't want you" Benny choked out. "Benny lift the spell. Let me save you" Ethan pleaded. "What if I don't want to be saved? Maybe you should learn to move on. You had your chance E, but you're just a pathetic little geek. You were pitiful as a human and your no better now. "I'm not going to give up on you B. I love you and no one can keep us apart even this bitch. With one punch the dome came crumbling down.


	8. I Love You

I don't own MBAV or any of their characters. The last chapter. This is one of my favorite chapters. I hope you enjoy. Review please. Thanks for reading 3

"Now step away from my Benny" Ethan commanded. His fangs were out and his eyes were glowing yellow. "Benny I'm scared" Tina wept out. "Help me. Make the monster go away." The spell master jumped at his ex-best friend, grabbing him by the throat. "et destruet fulmine excusso" He yelled out. "Bolts of electricity filled the seer's body, causing him to collapse. "Beennyy" Ethan moaned. "You will not hurt my girlfriend" Benny shouted, kicking the downed vampire in the face. Blood pooled out of Ethan's nose but quickly healed. With flash benny was down, covered in a green ooze. Evelyn raised her hands once again and screamed "Terra et aqua et caelum ferre adducere igne" The earth cracked around the small girl's body pulling her down. "You might have taken down my Benny, but there is no way you can take me. The ground exploded, cracks of rock flying in all direction. The three watched as the once small girl began to shift. Her limbs grew and her hair streaked with red. "The once pretty face was now elongated and hideous. The vampire hissed at them, lunging at Ethan. She ripped into his chest. His bones cracked and blood pooled around him. Dying, Ethan watched as bolts of energy shot at his attacker. The hissing of the remaining two vampires echoed in his ears as everything went black.

…In the dream…

Two figures stood back to back in plain black room, with no lights or exits. The walls radiated little light but it was enough to see. "E" Benny asked? "I'm here" The short boy replied griping the fledgling's hand. "Are we dead" benny whispered. "Is this hell?" "No you just passed out." "Is everything over" benny repeated? Trying to reply Ethan fell to his knees. Benny watched as his best friend began to fade. The vampire was in pain, grabbing his chest as his body began to disappear. "E what's happening" Benny cried trying to grab his now ghostlike friend. "I'm dying. I love you B. You were my best friend and I wish we could have become more." With that Ethan winked out of existence.

…out of the dream…

Benny shot up off the ground. "Help me love. They are trying to hurt me." Tina was being attacked my Sarah. Erica was holding Ethan, trying to drag him away. Grandma was shooting lightning at Tina, but they bounced off an invisible wall every time. Rory lay unconscious on the ground. The young spell master's body was exhausted but he did what had to be done. "quas igne coques et caligo sanguis vicissim spiritus succendunt ignem, et custodiet te, mihi ardeat" The words flew around piercing the minds of everyone. "Benny breathed out black smoke that engulfed Tina's body. She shivered and coughed releasing Sarah from her grasp. Her skin began to blister and her eyes turned red. Fire blasted from under her and Tina fell. All that was left was dust. "Ethan" Benny screamed running to him. "I'm sorry" Erica said "He's dead." "No" benny screamed, rising up. "Det vobis spiritum meum, et animam meam in duas partes: et me, et vivetis″ White light shot out of Benny's hands linking him to his love. The two Vampires rose into the air, the light curling around them. Evelyn watched with aw as her grandson preformed one of the most powerful spell to ever exist. One that could leave even her incapacitated for day. The imposable was happing, Benny used three spells in a row, that each could render a trained Spall master powerless for days. Benny was stronger than she could have ever imagine. Opening his eyes Ethan and Benny lowered themselves to the ground. "You saved me" Ethan whispered, kissing the tall fledgling on the lips. "I love you. Never do that again" Benny scolded.

…Benny's house…

Benny and Ethan sat together, arms wrapped around each other's waist. Evelyn sat down and breathed in. "Benny what you did today was amazing. You surpassed any magical creature I have ever seen." Benny smiled proudly. "Thanks" he smiled. "But your spell has reproductions" the earth priestess continued. "What did he actually do" Ethan asked curiously. "Benny split his soul in half. The light you saw was the energy of his soul. Half went into you bringing you back to life and the other stayed in him. Now that this has happened the two of you are linked in ways you can't imagine. You should be able to talk to each other telepathically and feel when the other is hurt. There are bad things as well. The two of you cannot be separated for long periods of time. If you don't come into some kind of contact with the other for three days you both die. "I can live with that" both vampires replied. Also you must both be full vampires for the link to stay in place. She handed benny a vial of human blood. Without a second thought the fledgling downed it in one gulp and felt himself become a full vampire. "Be careful you two" Evelyn said "if one of you die the other does as well.

...

Thank you all for reading. I will be writing a sequel to this so if you like it make sure to check it out. I also think you'll like my other stories. I hope you read more of my work. I will post the first chapter within two days.


End file.
